L5r talk:Types of stubs
Do you remove the clan stub when you mark it as complete stub?--Gen.d 10:54, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Yeah, that was the idea, but I suppose I should clarify it on the page. For this setting, unlike the real world, sometimes there will be an article with no additional information to add. The idea is to mark these as complete so people won't be unnecessarily trying toexpand them. All other stubs are ones that should be expanded and worked upon. 17:16, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) Complete Stubs I'm somewhat bewildered by the idea of a "complete stub". The usual wiki convention on stubbing is that the article could be improved by someone with an internet connection and the willingness to do some research. How can there be an article of this kind on which no further research can be done? Even if that's a coherent notion, what's actually being gained by putting this tag on an article - surely if someone does or does not have information to add on an obscure page, they'll know? Derrick 20:02, 14 February 2006 (UTC) :Sometimes, there is no further research that can be done. The usual wiki convention doesn't apply very well to a limited setting. Unlike the real world, where Abu Sa'id Gorgani lived many years and did things, Asahina Tanaro did not actually live many years and she did nothing. She was an aside that was mentioned once, and nothing else about her exists, no matter how hard you try to look. :As for what's gained... Not much, I suppose. It's basically just a category to collect all the little asides that have made their way into the books and/or cards over the years. A little bit to let people know that, yeah, it's a stub, but don't go killing yourself trying to find more information. And maybe with the hope that people will notice and AEG might expound on some of the more interesting blurbs at some point in the future. A long shot, true, but nevertheless possible. 21:12, 14 February 2006 (UTC) Minor Clan Stubs These are for inclusion in the table. I'm not good at code writing on that level, so I'll leave it to someone better skilled for the task. * Badger Clan - Template:Badgerstub * Bat Clan - Template:Batstub * Boar Clan - No stub template. * Dragonfly Clan - Template:Dragonflystub * Fox Clan - Template:Foxstub * Hare Clan - Template:Harestub * Monkey Clan - Template:Monkeystub * Oriole Clan - No stub template. * Ox Clan - No stub template. * Snake Clan - No stub template. * Sparrow Clan - Template:Sparrowstub * Tortoise Clan - Template:Tortoisestub --HemlockMartinis 18:57, 4 January 2007 (UTC) More Stubs Are there any stub templates out there for Nezumi, Naga or Brotherhood of Shinsei articles? There are some other topics that could use specific ones as well, like the Kolat or Nemuranai. --HemlockMartinis 18:57, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :There do not appear to be others at the moment. if there are, they should be included in Category:Stubs (but aren't). 19:27, 4 January 2007 (UTC)